Warmth
by Miss Shad
Summary: He had little to give, but it made a world of difference to poor Kimihiro.  AU; Character Death.


All xxxHolic characters and plot elements © CLAMP

**A/N:** I'm certain we're all aware of the terrible situation in Japan right now. Hearing about it on the news, radio and Internet for the past several days has made my heart ache, and I'm sure many of you have felt the same.

But a thought occurred to me: why should it be only in times of crisis that we should feel such sympathy for our fellow humans and their troubles? Why can't we keep such a caring attitude_ all the time?_ As such, I present a bittersweet parable I originally thought up during a nasty bout of winter weather (hence the setting), but I think its message is nonetheless relevant in these hard times as well.

Please continue to do all you can to help the people of Japan recover from their catastrophe, remembering that, as Aesop said, "No act of kindness, no matter how small, is ever wasted."

~Miss Shad

* * *

**WARMTH**

The howl of the freezing winds resonated throughout the city, while snowflakes fell from the sky like tears and icicles hung from the tops of the buildings like long, sharp claws.

Kimihiro sat huddled in a small space between two buildings, rubbing his hands together and blowing on them in a feeble attempt to keep warm. His besmirched coat and shabby gloves offered little protection from the cold.

His heart was heavy with memories of Yuko; she was all he had after the death of his parents, and now she was gone too, leaving him completely alone. But what made his current situation so much worse was that, unlike Yuko, who came and offered him a good home and loving care, no one showed him kindness now. They passed him by, only concerned with getting themselves out of the ghastly cold, as though he and his plight were invisible.

He heard the crunching of footsteps in the snow nearby once more. By this point, he was convinced that no one would ever stop, and he would perish in the cold soon, alone and ignored. But at least he would be with Yuko again…

The footsteps stopped.

Kimihiro looked in the direction of the sound, and saw a stoic man clad in simple clothes far less stylish than those of the other residents of the city, but still certainly better than his grimy, tattered coat and pants.

Kimihiro's somber blue eyes met the stranger's yellow eyes. Even though the stranger's gaze seemed as cold as the terrible winds, Kimihiro could sense compassion somewhere deep in those eyes.

"Who…who are you?" asked Kimihiro.

"I'm Shizuka," answered the stranger.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I saw you sitting there."

"Do you…have something to give?"

Shizuka looked away uneasily.

Kimihiro glared. Even though the cold weather had weakened him, he still had enough strength to declare his anger. "I don't have any patience for looky-loos! I'm freezing to death here!"

Shizuka looked towards Kimihiro again, sighed, then reached into his pocket, pulled out a box of matches, then handed them to Kimihiro. "Take this."

Kimihiro took the box out of Shizuka's hand. "Matches?"

"It's all I have to give right now. Maybe they'll help keep you warm."

Kimihiro sighed. Shizuka was no Yuko, but at least someone had finally done _something_ for him. He gave Shizuka an appreciative yet somehow halfhearted smile. "Thank you."

Shizuka nodded, then walked away.

Once Shizuka had gone, Kimihiro promptly lit one of the matches. The flame was small, and the heat it gave off was minimal, but at least there was now a bit of light in his dismal surroundings.

And then, something wonderful: Yuko was standing before him, a welcoming smile upon her face.

"Yuko?" said Kimihiro, awestruck and overjoyed. "Is it really you?"

But just then, the icy wind blew out the flame…and with it, the vision of Yuko.

Without hesitation, Kimihiro lit another match, and Yuko appeared again. Kimihiro sighed in relief.

"I've missed you so much, Yuko," he said, tears welling up in his eyes. "Are you at peace now? Are my mom and dad with you too?"

The wind blew out the flame again. Now growing frustrated, Kimihiro lit yet another match.

"Why do you keep disappearing like that?" asked Kimihiro. "Please…please just stay with me!"

"I can't stay long," she said.

"You…you can't?" asked Kimihiro, heartbroken.

"No," she answered. She then reached her hand out towards him. "Just long enough to take you with me."

Kimihiro's eyes lit up, and he reached for Yuko's hand. She pulled him up, and the next thing he knew he was well and truly with her, the cold wind no longer buffeted him, and his ragged clothes were now pristine. Elated, he hugged Yuko, who lovingly hugged him back.

"I'm not the only one who wants to see you," said Yuko. She gestured in the direction of a man and woman standing some distance away.

When Kimihiro saw them, he could barely contain his joy, and raced towards them. "Mom! Dad! It's me! Kimi!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimihiro had been on Shizuka's mind all through the night. He wished that he had more to give him, and could only hope that his paltry gift had helped in some way. The following morning, he decided to return to the spot where Kimihiro was, and give him some money and help him find a place to stay.

But when he found Kimihiro again, he was in for a heartbreaking shock: Kimihiro was laying motionless in the snow. Shizuka knelt beside him and watched in vain for his chest to move up and down. He placed a hand on Kimihiro's neck; no pulse, and his body was stiff and cold.

It was too late.

Shizuka was crushed, but then something caught his eye: Kimihiro still held one of the matches in his hand, and he was smiling peacefully.

Shizuka smiled as well, and gave Kimihiro's tousled hair a kindly stroke. His gift had been small, but thanks to him, Kimihiro had left his unfortunate life knowing that someone cared.


End file.
